herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina Uzumaki was a powerful ninja who''' 'was the wife of Minato Namikaze and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. She was also the second Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Background Kushina was born on July 10th in ''The Land of Whirlpools and was a member of a clan that founded the land and was greatly renowned by ninjas from all over the world called the Uzumaki Clan. As a very young child, Kushina lived in the time of war were many nations feared her clan and were frequently targeted because of their powerful Sealing Jutsus and long lifespans. During the wars, Kushina's home village was eventually destroyed killing half the clan members and leaving survivors to flee into other villages from around the world. Kushina's parents were presumed deceased, but Kushina was eventually founded by Konoha Ninjas who took Kushina into the village where she was made a citizen. By the time she was six years old, she attended Konoha Ninja Academy where she met Minato for the first time. Kushina gathered up her courage by telling the class that she was going to be the first female Hokage, which resulted boys teasing her and calling her tomato because of her long red hair. As the years went by, Kushina had grown much stronger and she started to brutally beat up the boys who made fun of her and she was known as The Redhot Habenero. A few years later, The Cloud Ninja kidnapped Kushina because of her special chakra that they wanted for themselves. As they were crossing the border, Kushina secretly pull out pieces of her hair to leave a trial so that the Konoha Ninja can find her. Minato was the only one who picked up the trial and rescued her. In was there that Kushina admired her hair because Minato noticed how beautiful it was, and that the red strands represent the Red Thread of Fate that lead her to her soulmate and Kushina fell in love with Minato. From here on out, Kushina and Minato became lovers and they were married. Years later, Jiraiya came and visited the couple during Kushina's pregnancy. Minato mentioned how he enjoyed Jiraiya's book Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and how he admired the hero in the book named'' Naruto'' and that he hopes to name their child after him. Kushina came in and lovingly agreed that Naruto is such a beautiful name. In turn, Kushina and her husband made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather. The Nine-Tailed Fox Incident It was revealed that Kushina was the second jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tailed Fox named Kurama. In truth, Kushina was actually sent to Konoha to become the new vessel because the first jinchuuriki named Mito Uzumaki is a fellow clan member of Kushina and the wife of the First Hokage was dying of old age. So the village needed a new vessel with the same amount of Chakra sealing control like Mito, and Kushina was the perfect candidate for this job. Kushina was at first shocked by this and was afraid because of the loneliness that she would had to endure. One her death bed, Mito comfort Kushina and told that they where sent here to become the vessel, and that if a jinchuuriki fills the empty vessel with love, then the jinchuuriki will live a happy life. In that end Kushina was happy because the love she had for Minato filled her empty vessel, and she happily accepted her fate as being Kurama's Jinchuuriki. Year's later, Kushina was around 10 months due to giving birth to Naruto, so the Third Hokage and his wife named Biwako made arrangements for her to give birth in secret under the guards of ANBU and using a special seal to aid her in childbirth so that the seal would not be broken with Biwako assisting the birth and Minato doing the sealing. While Kushina and Biwako were walking to the hideout, Kushina met up with her friend Mikoto Uchiha with her newborn son Sasuke Uchiha with both of the women wishing their sons to be best friends. Kushina came to the hideout and started to give birth to Naruto. Outside, Madara finished the ANBU and snuck into the hideout. Naruto was then born, much to the great joy of his parents. As Minato was trying to finish up sealing Kushina, Madara killed Biwako and Taji (Kushina's nurse) and took Naruto hostage and threatened to kill him if he does not hand over Kushina. Minato tried to calm Madara down, but Madara put explosive tags under Naruto's wrappings and Minato removed the wrappings and saved Naruto, but Madara kidnapped Kushina. Kushina was taken to a abandoned field outside the village were she was bounded to stones with sealings all over her body. Kushina demanded Madara what he wanted. Madara said that he was going to extract the Nine-Tails. Once the Nine-Tails was extracted, Kushina survived thanks to her clan's long physical endurance, but was greatly weaken. Madara then demanded Kurama to finish Kushina off but was rescued by Minato. Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Wife of a Hero Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes